Trouble with Feeling
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A small romance story takes place after the successful Velder retrieve. Our elf lady was in troubles of her nature control thanks to a certain red knight that made her feeling conflict, now planned something to resolve them.


**Disclaiml: I don't own Elsword. Just a wandering writer who wants to release my imagination.**

 **Main Character:**

Elsword Sieghart - Lord Knight

Rena Erindel - Grand Archer

* * *

Ever since Velder had reclaimed its kingdom, the El Search Party had to stay in order to maintain the defense until the security was back to its full power, meaning they had to protect the village from rogue demon. Rogue demons are the remains and the survivors after the retrieve who was shattered from their main army, wandering outside. They may not a big threat to the kingdom but they are still dangerous. Letting them free is not very good thing to people. The gang had no problem with it and accepted. In addition, the number of demons was reported to be reduced thanks to the Red Knight mercenary which was under the Grand Master's command.

The gang, on the other hand, was separated into small groups and each team headed to other kingdom and village such as Hamel, Sander and Elder to help fix the military system for at least half year to ensure the security is tight. Right now both red knight and the archer was fighting against the unexpected wave of rogue demons striking the Hope's Bridge, the red haired man had no problem with it but something went wrong with the other member.

None of them realized her trouble will lead them to an unexpected event.

* * *

\- Velder Kingdom - 8:00 AM -

"Here they come!"

 **Windmill**

 **Grand Cross**

 **Assault Slash**

Our protagonist, Elsword, was dealing with the demons using his sword covered in **Armageddon Blade** to cover up his sword range and took down the demon archers. His face showed a great concentration and bravery to face the enemy, give heavy blows and destroy every one of them. However, being reckless is something the red knight couldn't get rid of as it became a bad habit to him, so his back was covered by a member of El Search Party, the Grand Archer, Rena.

The woman was known due to her precise shot using magical arrow that will pierce through anything . With her great control in natural aura, she never get shortage of arrows and can shoot out multiple arrows in different ways which leaves demon no chance to attack. However…

 **Guide Arrows**

 **Freezing Arrow**

 **Wind Blast**

Something went wrong with her archery skill. Elsword could see clearly that the arrows had low mana and caused minor damage on demons. Furthermore, the **Freezing Arrow** didn't freeze them at full duration and can be broken easily, as well as **Wind Blast** which only chased after them for short time. No, it disappeared before it could touch the second target.

"Why?!"

Elsword heard the elf lady shouted in anger. He turned around to find the young woman was trying to gather an amount of natural energy and form an arrow, which was suddenly shattered 2 seconds later. With the condition she was right now, she will be in her own disavantage in supporting Elsword. The red haired man told the team to hold the ground while the demons were weak and approached Rena.

"Rena, what's wrong?" Elsword asked. He never saw Rena this angry before, aside when both he and Aisha was arguing with each other.

"I don't know what happened to me." She angrily replied "Last time I check, I never experience this!"

And again, she tried to form the arrow but failed as it disappeared before it could become one, which irrated her more.

"Rena, for now you should go back to our apartment and rest while the red knights and I will do the remain." Elsword kindly told her and pushed her to the kingdom.

"But I-" / "It's ok, we can handle on our own. Don't worry about us." Elsword interrupted before she could protest. The elf just sighed and went to their house with a depressed look on her face that Elsword felt bad about her. He would go and visit her after he cleaned up the mess.

1 hour later and the team finished cleaning up the bodies of demon into one place. Elsword left the gate and went back to his house for a quick rest and to check on Rena. He couldn't help wondering what happened last time to Rena. He knew her well. The Elf Archer never made any mistake in her archery skill, her name known throughout Elrios which became a fear to demon.

He reached the house and entered while calling to let her know "I'm home, Rena!"

Silence was the only thing greeted him. Elsword found it strange, as Rena ususally greets members when they are home. He called again and no voice replied, which forced him to find her. Normally, Rena returned to her room after the battle and enjoyed a cool shower. By the way, don't get him wrong. He always saw her heading toward bathroom after sparring or battle and it became a daily sight to him and the El Search Party. He stood before the door that led to Rena's room and knocked on the door. And again, no reply came.

"She must be outside." Was his conclusion after he searched all around the house. He stepped out through the back door and went to the sparring area. He soon meet the elf lady standing in the middle of the field, raising her right hand and calling for the natural spirit of wind. His eyes kept staring at her beautiful face that every woman will be jealous, especially her long green hair that reached to her back. No one dares to defy her natural beauty.

He soon snapped out of his gaze when he heard a loud shattering sound from the glowing orb on Rena's hand. He watched as the elf lady withdrew her hand in surprise.

"What happened to my nature force…?" She muttered.

"Yo, Rena."

The woman snapped out of her thought and turned around to see the Red Knight and her leader approach her while waving his hand.

"Elsword, you are home." She greeted him "How's your battle?"

"We took them out easily, as usual." He told with a smirk "The last wave of demons has been taken care of. A few red knights were injured but not seriously. I believe they will be back to active in a day or two."

"That sounds good."

Rena smiled at him. She knew that Elsword always made her and the El Search Party proud of and never let them down.

"So… what are you doing here?" Elsword asked.

"Eh…" Elsword saw her smile faded away and her face looked away for a moment before looking back at him "I was trying to regain my control on nature force because I can't form the energy arrows. There is something that makes it unstable."

"So can you fix it?" Elsword concerned.

Rena shook her head and replied "No, not yet. I still need some time to do it but I will be fine afterward. So don't worry about me, ne?" She smiled when Elsword nodded "Alright, I will need a quick shower. My body is covered with sweat now."

She walked pass Elsword, who was pondering about her condition. He shrugged it off and returned to his room.

* * *

\- Rena's Room -

"Fuah… So good." Rena sighed in relief after she left bathroom and fell on the bed. However, her happy mood soon turned to sorrow. Why so sudden? Because the green elf was recalling the memory of the previous battle which made her useless in battlefield. Both her hands gripped the pillow pretty tight in frustration, but everything had its own reason.

Elsword Sieghart.

She couldn't understand herself why she was nervous around the boy. Her body just acted on its own right when he came and greeted her, the heat growing inside her, her heart beating rapidly. She didn't understand her feeling.

And then, there was the date.

Her heart suddenly felt ache at the memory of Elsword going out with Ara, one of the El Search Party. She remebered they looked so good together like a cute couple. Just thinking of it made her heart in pain. Gripping her chest, she she cuddled herself, not wanting to think of those memories, but they just keep coming.

"Please… stop… I should be happy of him to be with Ara. But why is this hurt so much…"

Part of her wanted him to have a peaceful life with the girl he genuinely love, away from the fate he had been suffering for years. And yet, at the same time, her sefish part wanted the girl in his mind was her and her alone.

Rena rose up on her knees, staring at her laps, and wondered what Elsword was thinking about her.

* * *

\- Dining Room - 11:00 AM -

Rena left her room, still in her casual clothes, and headed to dining room. She forgot that it was her turn to cook for lunch and she fell asleep suddenly due to her tiredness.

"Elsword! I'm sorry! I forgot it's my day to make lunch for you-"

She apologized the boy but then froze her step as she found Elsword was in her kitchen with white apron on and cooked the last meal before putting it on the table along with other foods.

"Yo, Rena." He greeted with his indifferent way while taking of the apron which was later hung on the wall.

"Wait, you cooked all of this?" Rena asked in surprised.

"What? Never saw a man cooking meal before?" He spoke in amused at her "Beside, I noticed you were tired and probably stressed so I let you rest." He smiled at him. Her face flushed at his illegal smile.

"Thanks, but…" She stared at those foods he cooked. She couldn't tell those foods are safe by his hand. Last time she knew, Elsword was not very good at cooking. Sometimes he let the food burnt without his notice and sometimes, he almost caught fire, or the food was mixxed with something she didn't know.

"Come on, give it a try." Elsword said cheerfully and pushed Rena to the table "I made them for you."

"Ah, ok." Rena didn't want to turn down at his food and sat down, her eyes staring at the food before her. Her eyes widened when the smell of the food was delicious, but she still kept her guard on. It may smell good, but what about the taste? She felt Elsword's eyes staring at her. No turning back, she picked her spoon and tasted the soup first with her eyes closing tightly, waiting for face against the 'nightmare'.

"?!" once again, she gasped in shock by the taste of the food, a heavenly tasty food "Delicious…"

Elsword smile at her genuinely comment in happy "See?"

"How?" She was forced to ask a question that crossed her mind after swallowing the food. For once, she was caught off guard because of his abnormal cooking skill.

"Well, I asked Ariel to teach me how to cook a proper meal, but turn out she drove me insane because of my mistakes and fixxed them for a month until I did it, like today." He grinned, though a little shiver went through his back by remembering old memories.

Rena looked at him in awe. She didn't expect him to find Ariel and asked to learn. If she was honest, he should become a chef rather than a knight. Rena returned to dig in her food while Elsword did with his own. Both of them enjoyed without another word.

After that, Elsword put every dishes in the stove and began cleaning, not until Rena interrupted.

"Hey, Elsword. Let me do it."

"No, it's fine. I can do this." Elsword said while cleaning "You should rest for a day."

"I insist." She forcefully spoke "I don't want live just eat, sleep and fight."

Seeing she won't back down, he sighed and let her do it along with him "Alright."

During their work, Rena secretly glared at him, who was humming his own song while washing. He looked so peaceful, a completely different picture from his bravey face when he engaged in battle. Plus, he grew up to be a handsome man an more mature, despite his childish attitude not changed. She started to be fond of him day by day.

Her hand accidentally touch his, sending a small chill to her body. Her face blushed faintly, staring at her hand which was still connected to his hand. She gazed at him and saw his face had faint red on both his cheeks, also looking at their hands. He then snapped and withdrew his hand while apologizing her.

" _So soft…"_

Her blush increased when her sensitive ear heard his murmur about her hand.

"Dummy." She punched his shoulder lightly, too embarassed. Elsword just chuckled, knowing that he was busted for complimenting her in secret "…. Elsword…"

"Hn?"

"… Do you have any work to do today?" Rena asked, her mind praying that he's free.

"Um… no. Beside guarding this morning, I don't have any work." He replied after checking his schedule.

"Good, we will go out at 6 tonight. And it's a date!" Rena suddenly declared forcefully then ran away to her room, unable to contain her embarassment.

"…"

Tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock …. Ding!

"Wait, what?! Rena-" The poor boy could't say anything because Rena had already disappeared. He sighed. Just what happened to the elf lady? Why she wanted to have a date with him all of sudden. He had no choice but to do as she wished. He cleaned the last dish and put it in the closet along with the rest then took off the gloves which was thrown on the counter before heading back to his own room, thinking what he should do for an unexpected date.

* * *

And so… the time reached 5:50 PM. Our protagonist was now waiting before the entrance of their house earlier to let Rena had time to prepare. He wondered why it happened so sudden. First, she just had trouble in magic control, and now a date for her. He sighed again and watched the night filled with shining stars to kill the time.

"Elsword?"

A soft feminine voice called from behind. He turned around only to be stunned by a sight of goddess in front of him. Her green eyes shining more beautiful than the star itself, making him feel like he lost himself to their beauty. He could smell the mint from her green long hair, meaning she had showered for the date. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt that revealed her left shoulder.

"How do I look?" She asked Elsword shyly, expecting his answer.

"... Words can't describe your beauty…" he complimented.

She stared at him in embarassment and surprise by his honest compliment, which made her feel relief. She giggled at his flushed face and hugged his arm before saying "Let's go, Elsword." She pulled him fast to avoid the embarassing moment between him.

They both went to the coffee shop to taste the new cake the owner made for couple. They sometimes use their spoon to feed each other. To their embarassment, they shopkeeper took a few photos and said that he will keep their moment for them. They then went on the road to the commercial area 1 which had been recovered to talk a walk under the night. Both Rena and Elsword chatted with each others about the old adventure when they along with the El Search Party went through.

However, something that caught Rena's attention. She pulled Elsword closer to a shop that he recognized.

Praul accessories shop.

His shop had been developped to luxury one and become one of the famous accessories shop that people came and buy his hand-made accessories. His skill in creating a masterpiece accessories had been well-known all over the Velder and possibly the Fluoren. Elsword and Rena then were greeted by Praul and looked for a good accessories for both of them. Praul then picked out a pair of necklaces, each of them having a small letter E and R. They stood for their name, E in Elsword and R for Rena. Elsword felt his sleeve tugged by Rena who wanted to buy them, his puppy eyes, a deadly weapon that no man can resist. Elsword is no exception.

He wanted to buy them too, but he was afraid of the expensive price. Luckily, Praul gave them a discount as a thanks for saving Velder which Rena squealed in happy and Elsword sighed in relief. After buying them, they both went out to the Clock Town Square, one of the Velder's symbolic landmark and an ideal place to go.

On the way there, Rena spotted another couple who also went out on a date. She blushed when they both kissed each other, on their lips. This made her heart beating rapidly.

"You alright?" Elsword noticed Rena's flushed face and asked.

"I-I'm fine, eheheh…" She quickly replied with a weak giggle.

"…?" Elsword didn't know what she was thinking but he moved on, not wanting to learn more. They spotted an empty grass field where they intent to stay and watched the stars.

* * *

"… Ne, Elsword…" Rena spoke up after a long silence.

"Hn…?"

"… What do you think about Ara?"

"Heh? Why do you ask me that?" Elsword asked in curiousity.

"Just answer me…" Rena told him forcefully, to learn about his true feeling.

"… How should I put in this… Ara was kinda shy, yet cute. Sometimes she did something wrong with her clumsiness but she made the party lively with her childish act. Aside from that, she was a brave warrior with a high spirit to save her brother, and yet she was kind and caring to everyone, including me. It made me feel like she was a sister to me." He considered "Is that enough to you?"

Rena listened to every word he was talking about Ara. For some reasons, her body became relief because he said he thought of Ara as his sister. However, she wasn't sure that's real.

"Wait, I thought you have a feeling for her?" Rena got to the pointed without thinking.

"Where did that come from?" Elsword got up and stared at her in surprise.

Rena then realized what she just asked and looked away, a heavy blush on her face. She cursed herself for letting it slip out of her mouth.

"N-No idea… just curious…" She muttered out loud.

"… Ehehe." Elsword chuckled at her "No, Rena. She's like a sister to me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I… I see…"

Elsword didn't notice a small smile growing on Rena's lips. He was too confused by her question. His confusion increased when he saw the elf lady crawling closer.

"Rena, what are you- Mmhhh!"

He was silent by a kiss from Rena, a direct kiss. His eyes widened in shock at her bold move on him, his brain overloaded and trying to figure out what was happening. He then watched as her lips parted away from his, giving a clear view of her face along with a smirk.

"Then I have no problem with this."

"W-Why…?"

Elsword managed to utter through his shock.

"Simply… It's your fault." She accused.

"Wait… what?"

Elsword was unable to move as Rena was on top of her, both her hand pinning his arms. He was clueless why she said that until she confessed.

"It's your fault that my skill got rusty and useless on the battlefield. You made my life a mess because you always appeared in my mind. And most of all!" She forcefully accused him, her face beating red due to being too embarassed, or angry?

"It's Your Fault That You Made Me Fall For You!"

"Wha-"

"Now Shut The Hell Up And Take Your Responsibity Like A Man!"

Rena sealed his mouth with her lips once again, never letting him speak anymore. Thus, their life was sealed.

* * *

\- The next day -

Once again, we will see the certain elf archer standing in the middle of the training area. She was having her Grand Archer attire and her bow ready on her hand. She made a deep inhale and exhale to calm herself down before she raised her bow, her right hand forming the natural arrow with a precise control. Her right eyes aimed for the red apple.

Correction: Red apple on a sweating Elsword's head.

"Rena… you sure you can hit it?" Elsword managed to ask.

"I'm sure. You can trust me."

Rena made one last concentrating aim and released the arrow, which successfully pierce the apple and stabbed on the tree. Elsword was unable to hold back his fear and fell on the ground with his legs trembling like leaves.

"I got it!" Rena cheered in exciting.

"Y-Yeah… You are awesome, Rena." Elsword complimented, though he still remembered the 'nightmare' he went through.

After her forcefully accusation, or confession, Elsword learnt that he was the main reason why she couldn't form her natural force. Plus, she was misunderstanding between him and Ara's relationship which made her skill worse. But now everything is fine, Every problem had been resolved. He and Rena became lover after that day. So Elsword shouldn't worry anymore, right?

Or so he thought…

"Hm… I wanna try something more. Maybe I should blindfold myself while shooting again. Elsword~ Can you do that for me again~ ?"

"… Spare me!"

"Wait! Come back!"

And so… they live a happy life till the end (?)

* * *

 **Yuu: Have little urge to write a short story ^^;; eheheh….**

 **Anyway, Read and Review OwO/**


End file.
